


A Bastard

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Pre-A Game of Thrones, R plus L equals J, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar has always wanted their child to be called Visenya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> A pre-AGOT story written from Lyanna's POV. There's some Rhaegar/Lyanna and R + L = J in it. I've always believed that Rhaegar was no exception in his family and that he was a bit crazy too. This is the first writting in english I ever post. That's really short and there are probably some mistakes. The story is written from some glimpses of a text I've never finished. I don't make any money, the characters are not mine and they're G.R.R.M.'s proprerty. Hope you'll like it.

"Visenya", he tells her. "I want you to call her Visenya."

She smiles at first. Rhaegar has always been so sure their child will be a girl.  _How could he know ?_

He doesn’t know, she realizes. Rhaegar isn’t the prince who is promised. He believes Aegon is.

 _First Rhaenys, then Aegon and now, now ... I must give birth to the princess Visenya._ A princess for his prince, that’s all she will be. A Visenya for his Aegon, that's who she's meant to be.  _My Visenya._

 _That’s all he has ever wanted from me_ , she thinks as the dream finally shatters. All their love story has been woven with lies.

Lyanna’s smile slowly fades. Rhaegar notices it and kisses her lips.

"Do not be afraid. It’ll be alright", he says. "I’ll be back before the birth", he promises as he leaves her.

 

 

Lyanna finds herself praying to the gods -  _any gods who will hear her_ - for her child to be a little girl. She prays her father and brother - butchered trying to save her - for not being dead in vain. Rhaegar has told her the story so many times.

Winter is coming and the Long Night will cover Westeros with its shadow. The cold will enter the houses, the White Walkers will kill every remaining human being and the children will cry. In the end, there will be only the prince who will awake the dragons and save them all from death.

She has always believed that was a tale. The dragons were dead for centuries and the only remaining one used to sleep beside her.

All of this must not be pointless. Her daughter will save them all. She has to convince herself.

_And Visenya will stand at Aegon's side, her sword glowing in the obscurity, her heart fighting the darkness._

 

 

Rhaegar never returns - _he died on the battlefield, slammed by Robert’s monstrous hammer_ \- and there has been no Visenya, not even the shade of a princess.  _Only a bastard._

She weeps as she takes her child in her arms, exhausted by long hours of suffering. It's not what she has expected, not what Rhaegar has ever wanted.

But she can't blame the child. The little boy doesn’t cry, not even a bit. He just looks at her with his dark eyes.  _Grey eyes_ , she sees,  _the Stark’s eyes_. He looks like Brandon and Eddard - whom she misses the most. He looks like Rickard and Benjen too.

 _It's what I have ever wanted_ , she understands.

Lyanna pecks her child on the forehead and starts singing. " _The song of ice and fire_ ", she explains him. "Aegon ain’t no prince, little Jon. you’re the prince."

And she rocks her baby till they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request, here's my [tumblr](http://mykingdomforagrave.tumblr.com). My ask box is open.


End file.
